


Corte transverso de los últimos hilos menos uno

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [70]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Break Up, Showers, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 62] Que incluso si terminan del todo, queda el hilo rojo del destino.





	Corte transverso de los últimos hilos menos uno

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora sí, el rompimiento definitivo, que entre veremos y no veremos este par se había demorado 6 meses pendiendo de un hilo.

**Corte transverso de los últimos hilos menos uno**

 

Gustav habría dado gustoso un dedo de la mano por pasar inadvertidos en su arribo a Alemania, pero la cuestión es que ya había un grupo de fans esperando por ellos en el aeropuerto, y también fotógrafos a la salida, así que no le quedó de otra más que torcer el gesto para expresar su desagrado y esperar por el artículo sensacionalista que seguro se publicaría al día siguiente.

Para colmo, David había reservado un vuelo que tenía como última escala Berlín, esto para que los gemelos y él pudieran marcharse horas después a LA desde el mismo aeropuerto, mientras que Gustav y Georgie abordarían un transporte privado con dirección a Magdeburg, pero ninguno de los dos grupos tenía opción de movilizarse porque habían aterrizado a las tres de la madrugada y tendrían que esperar por lo menos hasta las siete para continuar con sus itinerarios, lo que los dejó varados en la sala de espera y sin sueño por culpa de las largas siestas que tomaron durante el vuelo.

Como sugirió David, tenían dos opciones: Rentar un cuarto de hotel con el inconveniente de no contar con reservación y atenerse a lo que les ofrecieran por las míseras horas que lo necesitaban, o esperar a que se hiciera de mañana y mientras tanto desayunar en alguno de los puestos de comida que había dentro del aeropuerto. Por voto de tres a dos se decantaron por aguardar la salida del sol, y fue así como se acomodaron en un bistró que simulaba estar en la calle a pesar de encontrarse bajo techo entre un restaurante de comida china y otro de italiana.

Por estar a punto de ser las cuatro de la mañana, nadie salvo ellos y un hombre de negocios sentado a dos meses de la suya se encontraban en el local, y la mujer que atendió sus órdenes se mostró atenta con sus pedidos.

—El mundo se mueve diferente a estas horas en que no sabes si es muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana —dijo Tom cuando la empleada volvió con sus consumiciones, que para todos eran cafés y bizcochos.

—Es por eso que David debió elegir el vuelo siguiente al que tomamos. Es una molestia esperar las conexiones entre un avión y otro —rezongó Bill, arrancando un trozo de pan y sumergiéndolo en su café—. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Dave?

—Fue a hablar con su novia por teléfono —explicó Gustav, que por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba la figura de Georgie a su lado, quien no había probado bocado de su pan de chocolate ni tampoco de su café con extra de crema y canela. Un postre que en condiciones normales ya le habría arrancado exclamaciones de gusto, pero que en tiempo presente sólo observaba con un leve rictus de asco—. ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó, genuinamente preocupado por su apatía.

—Náuseas —masculló ella—. El aterrizaje fue tan… Ugh…

—¿Quieres…?

—Estoy bien —le cortó ella con mordacidad, pero luego recapacitó y lo cambió por un tono más amable—. En serio, no es nada.

—Este bizcocho no está tan malo —comentó Tom—. Seguro que si comes un poco se te calma el estómago.

—Mmm… —Manifestó Georgie su escepticismo, pero a pesar de ello cortó un trozo de su rebanada con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca—. Está… decente para ser comida de aeropuerto.

—Tengo pepto-bismol en mi equipaje de mano, por si sirve de algo —dijo Bill, y por primera vez desde el aterrizaje levantó Georgie la cabeza y fijó su atención en uno de ellos.

—No gracias —respondió a pesar de todo—. Se me pasará pronto.

Comiendo en relativo silencio, cada uno se concentró en su bizcocho y en su café, y lo único que se escuchó por largo rato fue el ruido de la cerámica y los cubiertos, plus el periódico del hombre de negocios que estaba a unos metros suyos y que leía con creciente impaciencia.

«Y esta es la estampa del final», pensó Gustav con la taza entre ambas manos y examinando a Georgie y a los gemelos por igual, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios problemas y sin tomar en cuenta nada más del mundo que les rodeaba, que dadas las circunstancias actuales, tal vez estaban pasando por la que llegaría a definirse en tiempos futuros como ‘la última vez que los cuatro compartieron y departieron como banda’, o lo que sea que quedara de ellos a esas alturas. Porque si Georgie continuaba con su decisión de escindirse de todos ellos… Bueno, pondría el punto final a la época más significativa de sus vidas.

Después de esa improvisada reunión en el bistró del aeropuerto de Berlín, con ellos comiendo bizcochos y bebiendo café, charlando de bagatelas, eludiendo hacer mención de lo que les apesadumbraba en el alma como un peso físico y engorroso de soportar, nada volvería a ser igual.

Los tours por Europa y los conciertos en América habían llegado a su fin; ya no habría más juntas de medianoche en el estudio para grabar el demo de alguna canción; se terminaron las sesiones de práctica en las que hacían de todo menos tocar sus instrumentos; la camaradería habría de saltar del quinto piso, y su amistad se vería fragmentada por la distancia entre ellos que se cernía en forma de un océano, no infranqueable, pero sí de considerable longitud, y del tiempo, que entre llamadas y encuentros, se iría dilatando hasta convertirlos en totales extraños.

—Gus, hey… —Atrajo Georgie su atención, y con el tenedor entre sus dedos, señaló el tercio de bizcocho que quedaba en su plato—. Perdona, ¿puedo comerme eso? Resulta que sí tengo hambre…

—C-Claro —dijo con una media sonrisa, moviendo el plato sobre la mesa en dirección a Georgie, quien partió el trozo a la mitad y se llevó el bocado a los labios.

A diferencia de su aspecto de diez minutos atrás, de cuando todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo del avión bajando en picada a la pista y con el ruido de los motores resonando fuerte en sus oídos, Georgie lucía mejor ahora, con más color en sus mejillas, y las líneas en su frente y mejillas se habían desdibujado.

—Oh, qué rico —paladeó ella el bizcocho de Gustav—. ¿Qué sabor era?

—Vainilla y nueces —contestó él.

—Prueba el mío —le ofreció Tom un poco de su pan, y Georgie se mostró indecisa.

—¿De qué es?

—Yogurt de limón —y sin esperar a que Georgie dijera que sí, Tom le clavó el tenedor y se lo llevó a los labios, lo que obligó a la bajista a abrir la boca y masticar.

—Delicioso —dictaminó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Entonces… —Bill sonrió, trémulo—. Ahora prueba el mío.

—Uhm… No sé… Estoy un poco llena…

—Es de miel y limón.

A Gustav no le pasó por alto la excesiva amabilidad de Bill, ni tampoco que éste se hubiera mostrado desde días atrás particularmente amistoso con Georgie. Con precisión de fechas, desde inicio de mes, cuando ellos dos charlaron en la cocina de Georgie y ella le notificó su renuncia oficial a la banda… Lo que llevó a Gustav a deducir sin problemas que Bill intentaba de nuevo ganarse sus favores, y en cambio Georgie…

—Paso. No me gusta la miel. Me recuerda a los tés que bebo cuando estoy pasando por un resfriado —rechazó Georgie la media rebanada de bizcocho que Bill le ofrecía y se concentró en los restos de su café.

David no tardó en volver, y tras avisar que su vuelo y el de los gemelos estaba programado a las seis, y que para Gustav y Georgie les había conseguido transporte a las seis quince, así que les quedaba poco más o poco menos que una hora para ponerse en marcha.

Pidiendo para sí un platillo más sustancial que el que habían comido los miembros de la banda, David ordenó una sopa de verduras que le llegó acompañada por una hogaza de pan dura y casi imposible de morder.

—Voy al sanitario —se disculpó Georgie de pronto, y Gustav se tuvo que contener para no ir detrás de ella, por lo que en su lugar se pidió otro café y aguardó impaciente los siguientes veinte minutos que ella se mantuvo ausente y sin dar señales de su retorno.

Cuando ya no creía soportar ni un segundo más, Georgie regresó oliendo a humo de tabaco y con un caminar más relajado que antes.

—Pensé que no te quedaban cigarrillos —le dijo Gustav, que de haber sabido sus verdaderos planes, se le habría unido de buena gana. A él también le urgía darle unas caladas a un cigarrillo, que luego de tantas horas volando, su cuerpo resentía la ausencia de nicotina en su sistema.

—Precisamente, pero cuando pasé de regreso por el área de fumadores no me pude resistir y le pedí uno a un señor que estaba ahí. Nos quedamos charlando, y al final fumamos dos.

Gustav gruñó. —Eso es peligroso, ¿sabías? ¿Qué tal si-…?

—Por favor —desestimó Georgie sus paranoias—. Era un hombre mayor, por lo menos de sesenta años, y muy cortés en todo momento. No me habría reconocido, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No es sólo eso… —Masculló Gustav con creciente malestar en la base del estómago—. Debes de ser más cuidadosa con los desconocidos.

—Bah.

—Hablo en serio.

—Igual yo. Tampoco soy una cría, sé lo que hago y no me puse en peligro.

—Jo, eso no es lo que yo-…

—Hey —intervino Tom, que se había mantenido atento al desarrollo de su charla y captaba las chispas de fricción que se daban entre los dos—. No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir.

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco. —Como sea.

Gustav en cambio se mordió la lengua, porque si bien una parte de sí se desmigajaba por la atención de Georgie, otra más grande se petrificaba, encerrando dentro de sí la marejada de sentimientos que bullían en su interior como lava caliente y que amenazaban con salir a borbotones por cada orificio suyo. Gustav quería gritar, golpear algo, sujetar a Georgie y llevarla consigo a algún sitio privado donde pudieran ponerle fin a esa estúpida pelea en la que se encontraban y que los mantenía caminando de puntas alrededor del otro, pero su pronóstico no era nada favorable con otra hora más de espera y un viaje que les tomaría media mañana antes de alcanzar su destino.

Hasta entonces tendrían que esperar, y con los nervios en carne viva y expuestos a los elementos, Gustav no se veía capaz de tanto.

 

Despedirse de los gemelos fue el momento más deprimente por el que Gustav hubiera pasado en años.

Fuera de sus costumbres en las que se daban un medio abrazo con masculinas palmaditas en la espalda y se decían algo como “hasta luego, eh” o “nos vemos en unas semanas”, en esa ocasión rompieron esquemas al darse abrazos sentidos y permanecer callados, porque su desolación era palpable y las palabras sobraban.

Bill lloró, y de seguro Tom habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque con hora más decente para abordar, la sala se había ido llenando poco a poco de viajantes, y a pesar de las gorras y las gafas de sol, los murmullos sobre quiénes eran, y si no eran famosos, pronto llegaron a sus oídos.

—Pueden… Deben de visitarnos en Los Ángeles cuando quieran, no tienen ni qué avisarnos, sólo llegar —pidió Bill a Georgie sujetando sus manos y mirándola fijo a los ojos, pero la bajista no asintió ni denegó nada.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció David, contabilizando pases de abordar y pasaportes—. Ya es el segundo aviso, y sería una pesadilla perder este vuelo y conseguir otro.

—Vale, Dave. Sólo un segundo —pidió Tom, que al igual que Bill, tenía toda su atención puesta en Georgie—. No hay malos términos entre nosotros, ¿vale? Visítanos cuando quieras. Como amigos, sin presiones de la banda. Nos encantaría recibirte.

—Tendrás tu propio cuarto esperando, y para quedarte el tiempo que quieras —agregó Bill con desesperación patente en su timbre de voz—. Saldremos a pasear…

—Te llevaré a mi spa favorito.

—Y yo a la pista de patinaje.

—Y al centro comercial. Te encantará la ropa que venden ahí.

—Uhm… —Retrayéndose, Georgie amagó el liberarse de Bill, y también de Tom, que le había puesto una mano sobre el hombre y se negaba a que su despedida, la que se auguraba como crucial, fuera parte del declive de su amistad de media vida—. Chicos…

—Lo siento, ¿sí? —Rompió Bill a llorar, y a través de las gafas oscuras le rodaron lágrimas—. Por todo. Por ser un patán incorregible, y por todas las cosas horribles que te dije. Y no se trata de hacerte volver a la banda si no es lo que quieres, pero me siento tan culpable… Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? ¿Es por mí que nos dejas?

Gustav presenció aquel cuadro con el corazón apretado en un tenso puño, que latía por terquedad, pero que con cada bombeo de sangre regaba el dolor por venas y arterias.

—Es más… complejo que eso —dijo Georgie, que a su vez luchaba por contenerse—. Siempre seremos amigos, pero tal vez compañeros de banda… no.

—Y eso está bien —se apresuró Tom a tomar de los restos lo bueno que quedaba—. Sólo no te olvides de nosotros. Puedes llamar cuando quieras.

—Y visitarnos, en serio —reiteró Bill su invitación—. Nos la pasaremos bien. ¡Más que bien! ¡Genial!

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sí, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

«Cuando todo era más sencillo», pensó Gustav, rememorando las descargas de adrenalina de aquellos martes en los que él y Georgie se reunían en su habitación y se besuqueaban hasta quedar agotados. Por aquel entonces, el simple acto de pasar tiempo a solas valía por sí solo su peso en oro. Y eran felices… Más que eso, de hecho. Y la fama no había embrollado sus vidas hasta el punto en que tomarse de la mano en público acarrearía consigo consecuencias desastrosas. «Ciertamente… Eran tiempos mejores y más simples», concluyó Gustav, porque con la perspectiva de la charla que él y Georgie estaban por tener, su panorama se pintaba gris y nuboso, con altas probabilidades de tormenta.

O nunca mejor dicho: Con un pronóstico de _Monsoon_ que arrasaría con los despojos.

 

Tras la partida de los gemelos y David fue el turno de Gustav y Georgie de emprender la marcha, y así lo hicieron, abordando la camioneta que los conduciría de vuelta a Magdeburg.

—Mi nombre es Dieter —se presentó un joven de aproximadamente su edad, rubio y de cándidos ojos azules que llevaba traje y gorra de chofer, lo que les hizo preguntarse a qué clase de servicios de transporte había acudido David—, y hoy seré su conductor.

—Yo soy Georgie, él es Gustav —los presentó la bajista.

—El placer es mío —se inclinó Dieter para una pequeña reverencia, y después procedió a ayudarlos con el equipaje, a pesar de las protestas de Gustav de que él podía con el suyo y también con el de Georgie.

Al final ganó Dieter, y tras acomodar las maletas en la parte trasera de la camioneta en la que viajarían, les mostró el interior del vehículo, que no difería gran cosa de cualquier otro similar, excepto por un panel polarizado que separaba su área de la de ellos y servía para proveer privacidad.

—Además es insonorizado —agregó Dieter cuando les mostró el botón que lo subía y lo bajaba.

—Lo usaremos, gracias —aprovechó Gustav la oportunidad para subirlo, y de ese modo asegurarse con Georgie las siguientes dos horas por lo menos.

Con el vehículo en marcha y el panel puesto, Georgie no perdió oportunidad en reclamarle. —Te comportaste como un grosero. Ahora va a pensar lo peor de ti.

—¿Qué más da? —Se defendió Gustav—. No es como si importara.

—¿Y si te reconoce? ¿Y si sabe de la banda?

—¿ _Cuál_ banda? —Siseó él con veneno permeándole hasta la médula de los huesos—. ¿La que-…? —Se paralizó a mitad de la oración, consciente de que una sílaba más y podría arruinarlo irremediablemente, pero no le sirvió de nada, porque Georgie adivinó el final de su frase y se clavó las uñas en el pantalón con la misma presteza que lo haría un gato con sus afiladas garras.

—¿La que destruí, uh? ¿La que llevé al fracaso? ¿La que desintegré por egoísta y caprichosa? —Inquirió con frialdad, usando las mismas acusaciones que Bill había esgrimido en su contra en el pasado—. Deléitame eligiendo una de esas opciones, Gus, que me _encantaría_ tener clara tu posición en este asunto.

—Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca —se defendió éste, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, porque si bien no había salido de su boca, sí eran pensamientos que anidaban en su cerebro, y como arañas letales, habían plantado sus huevecillos hasta invadirlo por completo.

—Pero lo pensaste —reclamó Georgie, que como nunca vio a través de él y no erró en su diagnóstico—. Lo pensaste y… Bill ganó.

—Esto no se trata de ganadores y de perdedores, sino de… No sé, carajo, de llegar a una solución que satisfaga a todos por igual.

—Qué fantasía más utópica —rió Georgie entre dientes, pero sin una pizca de felicidad, sólo amargura—. ¿De _qué_ hablamos, Gus?

—¿De qué?

—¿Intercedes por la banda o por nosotros?

El baterista tragó saliva. —Por ambos.

—Vaya…

—Georgie…

— _You can’t always get what you want_ —dijo ella en inglés, y al instante el título trajo reminiscencias musicales, en especial de una melodía con ese mismo nombre que habían escuchado sin parar en una vieja radio que tenían en el garaje donde ensayaban. En Loitsche no había gran variedad en estaciones, pero de entre las decentes que se contaban con los dedos de la mano, había una en específico cuyo repertorio consistía en rock clásico y melodías que tenían por lo menos veinte años de antigüedad. El DJ en turno seguro que era fan de los Rolling Stones, porque una de cada cinco canciones que emitía eran suyas, y esa en especial, era la que más se repetía, al ritmo de una o dos veces por día, mínimo.

—No me van los mensajes crítpicos —fingió el desentendimiento, pero Georgie no lo dejó irse por la salida fácil.

—¿No? Pues qué bien, porque no lo es. Lo que ves es lo que hay. Tal cual, Gus.

—¿Tal cuál _qué_? —Rechinó éste los dientes, porque tras un viaje desde Japón y horas en la sala de espera, plus el trayecto hasta Magdeburg, tenía los nervios crispados y cortas las reservas de paciencia. No quería pelear, pero parecía que no iban a tener otra opción.

Georgie bufó. —Olvídalo.

—Oh, vamos.

—En serio, déjalo estar —dijo Georgie, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente—. Es una soberana estupidez.

—En eso coincidimos.

—¡Bien!

—¡Muy bien!

Pasando a sentarse lo más lejos del otro, Georgie apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y durmió durante la mayor parte del trayecto, mientras que Gustav se dedicó a observar el paisaje, que en su mayoría consistió en carreteras nevadas y más tráfico del que habría esperado para una mañana entre semana de febrero.

Con la resignación de quien sólo tiene su propia compañía para entretenerse, Gustav se golpeteó un rato las rodillas con los dedos buscando un ritmo agradable, pero sin éxito. Su mente divagaba, y por más que se esforzara, sus pensamientos terminaban en Georgie y en la banda, en especial en una amalgama de ambos temas, y a base de tantas reminiscencias fue que su enojo de antes se transformó en ansiedad y luego en una tristeza densa y pegajosa que se le adherió al alma.

Al respecto, Gustav tenía sentimientos confusos, porque si bien comprendía el deseo de Georgie de probar algo diferente en la vida, buscar su propio camino, a la vez le costabna disociar a la Georgie Listing que se subía a los escenarios con su bajo y dominaba a la audiencia con el poder de sus notas, de esa otra Georgie Listing que era su chica y a la que había creído conocer como a la palma de su mano. Que ella, a quien consideraba una persona polifacética, compleja y de variadas habilidades de pronto decidiera arrancarse sin más una de esas personalidad y desecharla a la basura como quien se despoja de un envoltorio, le resultaba como mínimo chocante, si no es que desmoralizador.

Una Georgie cuya pasión por el bajo fuera nula no podía, ni debía existir en ese universo, y Gustav se negaba a aceptar que ese fuera el verdadero deseo de la bajista. No porque ella no tuviera derecho a tomar un cambio radical de carrera, sino porque la conocía, y él había visto presente el destello en sus pupilas que sólo se encontraba ahí cuando Georgie sujetaba su bajo en su regazo y producía música con él.

Había visto esa misma luz en Tokyo cuando tocaron en un estudio de televisión, y otra vez más en un pequeño concierto compuesto de cinco canciones que se grabaron con público presente para promocionarlos, por lo que no se iba a tragar de buenas a primeras que el abandonar la banda fuera una decisión que hubiera tomado a la ligera, y antes que nada, tenía que cerciorarse de que sus motivaciones para llevar esto a cabo no fueran las incorrectas.

Gustav odiaba esa parte de sí que lo colocaba al mismo nivel que los gemelos, en un sitio práctico donde los sueños y esperanzas de fama y fortuna pasaban a segundo término y se convertían en la vida adulta a la que tendría que enfrentarse de frente a frente y no escudado detrás de su set de batería. La música no sólo era su carrera, sino su estilo de vida, y la banda no sólo eran ellos cuatro tocando sus instrumentos, sino su gran pasión  y su fantasía de la infancia hecha realidad. Y lo que volvía tan grandiosa esa realidad no era la colección de trofeos y premios con el nombre de la banda grabado sobre metal, ni los millones en los bancos, o que su nombre estuviera en los periódicos y revistas de moda, y también en boca del público en general, sino en el simple hecho contundente de que a pesar de los años transcurridos desde que se reunieron por primera vez, cuando Georgie noqueó a Kenny y formalmente pasó a ser su bajista, seguían siendo, en esencia, los mismos cuatro chiquillos que fantaseaban con llegar lejos utilizando su música.

Y lo habían logrado… Y en la cima, con un futuro prometedor al alcance de sus dedos si es que se atrevían a estirar el brazo y cogerlo, Georgie había decidido que tenía suficiente y que se retiraba.

El baterista no dudaba de su afirmación en ceder su puesto a otro miembro más que tomara el relevo y la supliera frente al bajo, pero la idea de un quinto miembro (puesto que incluso ausente, Georgie seguiría contando como una más para todos ellos) lo enfurecía, y antes prefería renunciar que aceptar un sustituto.

Lo que por desgracia llevaba a la banda a un hiatus temporal donde Georgie renunciaba y Gustav la seguía por voluntad propia, dejando a Bill y a Tom a cargo de la decisión más grande con la que se hubieran topado. De vuelta a sus raíces, igual que proclamaba el tatuaje que el menor de los gemelos llevaba estampado al costado en tinta negra, y que los devolvía al estado primigenio en el que habían comenzado: Ellos dos solos, a la búsqueda de un batería y un bajo que se les unieran.

—Qué jodida ironía —murmuró Gustav para sí, divertido de las vueltas, giros, tirones y jalones a los que se habían visto sujetos sólo para regresar al punto de partida. Tanto esfuerzo y cansancio acumulado para acabar donde mismo.

«Y sin embargo», concluyó Gustav luego de una breve reflexión, «lo haría de vuelta, punto por punto, sólo para obtener el mismo resultado».

Porque no había arrepentimientos de su parte, y esa era una verdad absoluta.

 

Gustav llegó a dormitar por intervalos no mayores a los quince minutos cada vez, y de ese modo fue que se sorprendió cuando en lugar de la carretera se encontró en la entrada de Magdeburg y en plena hora punta del tráfico. Un vistazo rápido a su reloj le confirmó que eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana, pero para su organismo que acarreaba consigo la hora de Tokyo y el cansancio de un viaje larguísimo, era como si se estuviera enfrentando a una hora obscena que no sabría definir como tarde o temprano, sino sólo como inconveniente.

—Georgie… Hey, despuerta. —Tocó a la bajista por el codo, y ésta se sobresaltó.

—¡Uh! ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó abriendo un ojo y lamentándose por ello cuando la luz le molestó—. Ughhh…

—Ya estamos en Magdeburg. Y no estamos lejos de… del apartamento —trastabilló, porque entre el tuyo y el nuestro para definir la pertenencia de su vivienda, prefería mantener neutral ese tema y no provocar pelea alguna que después jugara en su contra.

Georgie se tocó en el medio de la frente. —Tengo una jaqueca espantosa, maldita sea…

—¿Quieres una aspirina? Tengo un paquete en mi maletín de mano —se ofreció Gustav a suplirle ayuda, pero Georgie denegó con la cabeza.

—Es la falta de sueño, y uhm, el estrés del viaje. Lo único que necesito es dormir.

—Suena como un buen plan —dijo Gustav, que a su vez fantaseaba con darse una ducha veloz y meterse bajo las mantas.  

Georgie no respondió nada, y durante los cuarenta minutos siguientes que les demoró arribar al departamento, ambos guardaron un solemne silencio apenas interrumpido por frases banales del clima (“Está bastante nublado, ¿no?” y “Eso parece”), su estado físico (“Me pica la nariz, espero que no sea otro resfriado”, acompañado por un “A mí igual, así que al menos estaremos enfermos juntos”), e intenciones a corto plazo (“Muero por un jugo de manzana”, “Yo por una ducha y a la cama”), que derivó en una atmósfera densa y casi palpable como un peso muerto sobre la espalda.

Al llegar a su destino, Dieter les ayudó con el equipaje hasta las puertas del ascensor, y habría de subir con ellos hasta el departamento de no ser porque Gustav se mostró firme al respecto, y ya no toleraba ni una interrupción más que lo separara de Georgie.

Así fue como subieron a solas en el elevador, y una vez dentro de las cuatro paredes que tan bien conocían, Gustav se giró hacia Georgie para confrontarla… Sólo para lanzar sus resoluciones por la ventana.

Georgie estaba ojerosa, pálida, y con el blanco de los ojos de un color rojo irritado que ponía en evidencia lo mal que le había pasado cruzando todo Asia y media Europa sin dormir mas que a intervalos por culpa de las turbulencias. Además caminaba arrastrando los pies, y entre el tramo que separaba la puerta de entrada y el baño, dejó un rastro de prendas de vestir de las que se despojó sin ceremonia alguna, hasta quedar desnuda igual que el día en que nació, y así sin más se metió a bañar.

—Dios santo —masculló Gustav, que si bien en el edificio reinaban mejores temperaturas que en el exterior, todavía estaban a febrero, y la calefacción del piso tenía casi una semana apagada, por lo que la temperatura oscilaba por los números de una cifra, y aun así Georgie había desfilado por el pasillo como si nada. Si en puerta tenía una continuación del resfriado del que apenas se acababa de curar, esa exposición al clima helado seguro la tumbaría en cama con fiebre.

Mientras que Georgie se duchaba, Gustav encendió la calefacción y se despojó de sus prendas más pesadas hasta quedar en jeans y una camiseta de manga corta. Para no perder tiempo, preparó para ambos un magro desayuno de pan con mantequilla y mermelada, porque como descubrió, la leche se había echado a perder en su ausencia, y no quedaban huevos para un omelette, así que tendrían que conformarse con lo que hubiera a su disposición en la alacena. Remató con dos tazas de té herbal, y a tiempo terminó para que Georgie, envuelta en una toalla y con otra en la cabeza, agradeciera su esfuerzo.

—No había jugo de manzana, pero el té tiene manzana con canela —dijo Gustav, un tanto avergonzado de su deseo de complacerla incluso en las situaciones más retorcidas, mientras Georgie se limitó a aspirar el vapor y a agradecer con un quedo ‘gracias’—. Deberías de vestirte.

—Sí…

—Y tomaré también una ducha.

—Ok…

—¿Te acabaste toda el agua caliente?

—No…

Resignado a que de ella no obtendría otras respuestas que no fueran monosilábicas, Gustav la imitó al desnudarse ahí mismo, y sin ceremonias de falso pudor o cohibición, se metió a bañar.

Bajo el chorro del agua se lavó no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el alma, porque conforme los pequeños ríos de líquido caliente le bajaban por el cuerpo y él se tallaba con la barra de jabón y una esponja, su mente se iba aclarando, y el enojo de antes se convertía en un sentimiento más apacible y sosegado con el que le sería más asequible abordar los grandes temas que cargaban a cuestas y que, en lenguaje vulgar, les estaban rompiendo las pelotas.

Cerrando las llaves del agua, Gustav se frotó el mentón y debajo de la nariz para comrpobar el estado de su barba y bigote, que a pesar de sus veintidós años cumplidos meses atrás, no dejaba todavía de ser una pelusilla rubia de la que Georgie se burlaba cuando le quería tomar el pelo de manera literal. Un examen rápido reveló que no valía la pena abrir su equipaje para rebuscar entre la ropa sucia y los souvenirs por su rastrillo y navajas nuevas, así que optó por simplificar su rutina de aseo y reducirla al uso del desodorante y aplicarse gotas para los ojos de un frasco que encontró sobre el lavamanos.

Al salir, Georgie ya se había consumido la mitad de su pan y bebido la misma cantidad de su té, y a juzgar por la parsimonia con la que masticaba, esto era porque había tenido la cortesía de esperarlo.

—¿De dónde…? —Empezó a preguntar y luego cerró la boca. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando el atuendo que Georgie había elegido vestir atrajo su atención.

En lugar de un pijama de los que tenía limpios y doblados en una de sus cómodas, Georgie había abierto un resquicio de una de las maletas de Gustav, y extraído del montón de ropa sucia, una camiseta de manga larga que tenía en lista de pendientes por lavar y unos pantalones de algodón que usaba para deporte pero que en ese viaje no había utilizado ni una sola vez. Y a pesar de la falta de permiso explícito por vestir sus prendas, Georgie daba la impresión de estar satisfecha consigo misma.

—Espero no te moleste —dijo tras un bostezo, y sin ofrecer razones de su comportamiento—. Tú también deberías cambiarte o pescarás este resfriado que estoy incubando.

—Uh, sí. Correcto. Cambiarme… —Lamentando su repentino cortocircuito que lo hizo quedar como un retrasado, Gustav metió la mano en la misma bolsa de la que Georgie había extraído las prendas, y sacó unos bóxers limpios y una camiseta de cuello amplio y sin mangas que de tanto uso estaba raída, pero no por ello la tiraba porque era de sus favoritas y de tantas lavadas estaba extrasuave.

Gustav se vistió sin vergüenza frente a Georgie, y después comieron hasta que sus platos estuvieron vacíos y por delante sólo les quedara aquello con lo que no preferían lidiar.

—Georgie…

—Gustav…

Interrumpiéndose mutuamente, los dos compartieron una corta risita seca.

—Supongo que ya es tarde para preguntar, pero… ¿Te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo? —Inquirió Georgie, y la pregunta correcta era si Gustav la acompañaría en su habitación, a su lado, en la mitad de la cama que por derecho le pertenecía.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

—A mí igual.

—Pero… —Gustav se afianzó en su postura—. Creo que antes deberiamos hablar.

Georgie expresó su escepticismo con un ruido gutural. —Lo dudo.

—Por favor. Creo que es importante que-…

—Basta, Gus —pidió Georgie interrumpiéndolo—. Estoy… cansada. Agotada, de hecho, y no quiero… Sólo no puedo más.

—Pero deberíamos…

—Ya, y sigue siendo no.

De pie y con un creciente mal humor que se permeó en sus facciones, Georgie pasó por el lado de Gustav en dirección al dormitorio, y éste hesitó entre ir en pos suya o permanecer donde estaba. Y ganó la fuerza de gravedad, que igual que le ocurría ocurría a la tierra y a la luna, ellos ya no sabían mantenerse alejados de la órbita del otro.

Metiéndose bajo las mantas en el espacio para uno que Georgie había dejado en la cama para él, Gustav tomó nota de cómo la bajista le daba la espalda, y fuera de su carácter habitual, se mantenía en un ovillo.

—Lo siento…

—Sí, porque eso siempre lo arregla todo —masculló Georgie con sarcasmo, y Gustav interpretó aquello como un “Cállate y no me molestes más” que resolvió seguir a rajatabla.

De ese modo, aunque el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de ellos antes de la marca de los cinco minutos, ella todavía eludiéndolo y ambos en rincones opuestos del colchón, horas después cuando despertaron de su larga siesta estaban de vuelta en el regazo del otro. Georgie sobre el brazo de Gustav y con su cabello obscureciéndole la visión, y éste casi encima de ella y aplastándole la caja torácica bajo el peso de su cuerpo, pero felices, sin quejas. De vuelta estrellas binarias y no planetas errantes. Y a pesar del lío de mantas y almohadas, de extremidades en malos ángulos y ropa torcida por el movimiento, Gustav consideró aquel como un descanso reparador del que uno despierta apreciando el mundo bajo una nueva luz de esperanza.

No así Georgie, quien quien en el más temible tono, puso el tono lúgubre de lo que estaba por acontecer.

—Tienes razón: Tenemos que hablar…

 

Fumando en el balcón, el primer cigarrillo del día, o en su caso de la noche, porque eran cerca de las nueve y Magdeburg se preparaba para una velada cualquiera, Gustav y Georgie se reunieron al borde de la baranda que los separaba del precipicio de ocho pisos de altura, y envueltos, ella en una manta y Gustav en su abrigo, se retaron a no entrar y reconfortarse con el calor de la calefacción hasta que ese asunto que los había llevado ahí no quejara zanjado al ciento por ciento.

—Así que… “A la mierda con nosotros”, ¿uh? —Citó Georgie las inmortales palabras que Gustav le había profesado días atrás, y a éste la recapitulación le dejó la sensación de una bofetada en el rostro.

—Sabes que no era eso lo que-…

—Lo dijiste, ¿vale? Y de algún modo era lo que pensabas en ese momento, o si no jamás lo habrías dicho en primer lugar. Y lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—¿Y así sin más me quitas el derecho de retractarme?

—Fuiste tú quien cavó su propia tumba.

—¡Me lanzaste una bomba con esa noticia de que abandonabas la banda! ¿Qué esperabas de mí? Estaba… En shock.

—Ya… —Agitó Georgie la mano al aire, y el humo de su cigarro formó piruetas al viento—. Suenas como Bill. Cada vez que me llamaba ‘puta’, lo solucionaba justo como tú intentas hacerlo ahora.

—Guardar rencor no es la solución.

—Y perdonar sin más tampoco lo es.

Gustav estrujó la barandilla con ambas manos, y la ausencia de guantes y el clima helado del invierno le llenó de escalofríos.

—Ya no sé ni por qué peleamos… Son dos temas diferentes, nuestra relación por un lado y la banda por el otro, y no dejamos de mezclarlos.

Georgie se acomodó mejor la manta sobre los hombros, y Gustav se preguntó una vez más cómo era que soportaba estar descalza cuando el piso estaba cubierto por escarcha de la última nevada.

—Hace tiempo que no hay un ‘nosotros’ —murmuró Georgie—, y ha sido tanto causa como consecuencia de la banda. Lo que me lleva a darle la razón a Bill, porque cometí un enorme error en mezclar ambos asuntos.

—Cometi _mos_ —enfatizó Gustav su papel conjunto en esa cuestión—, porque fuimos los dos.

Georgie suspiró. —La mayor parte del tiempo se sintió como si yo llevara la batuta y tú sólo me siguieras directo al abismo porque… No sé, tu falta de espina es legendaria.

—Incluso si esa es tu definición, lo hice con gusto.

Usnado el dorso de la mano, Georgie se limpió el rabillo de los ojos. —Gus… Oye, Gus… Sabes que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, ¿verdad? Y que lo di todo de mí para que esto funcionara, ¿correcto? Y que incluso si no siempre fui consistente y a ratos más bien me comporté irracional, lo hice por nosotros, ¿ok?

«No lo digas, por Dios santo, no…», imploró Gustav en su fuero interno, luchando para no traicionarse, para no hincarse y sobre sus rodillas suplicar no por una segunda o tercera oportunidad, sino por un número mucho más elevado que ejemplificaba por qué su noviazgo se había ido a pique luego de tantos tropiezos y obstáculos con los que se habían topado en el camino.

Georgie lo resumió mejor que él:

—De la misma manera en que estoy agotada de la banda, también lo estoy del drama que nos rodea. Tengo la impresión, y puedes corregirme, que esto nos ha erosionado. Nos ha… arrancando trozo por trozo de piel y carne, ha agotado la sangre de nuestras venas, y lo que queda son despojos, meros huesos blanqueados al sol. Y te amo como creo que nunca podré amar a nadie más, pero…

Frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, se humedeció los labios antes de continuar.

—Tal vez no estabamos destinados a ser para siempre.

Gustav contuvo la respiración hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones le quemó el pecho, y sólo entonces aspiró, una primera bocanada de aire que no trajo consigo alivio, sino un agudo dolor.

—Yo también te amo —admitió con la boca pastosa y la lengua pegada al paladar—. Tanto que…

«A la mierda con nosotros. A la mierda con nosotros. A la mierda con nosotros.» Se saturó su cerebro de aquello que había venido a hundir lo que ya zozobraba.

—Nunca lo puse en duda —dijo Georgie, ajena al caos que reinaba dentro de Gustav—, por lo que tomar esta resolución ha sido más difícil todavía que abandonar la banda, pero lo cierto es que ambas cuestiones estaban tan entretejidas la una en la otra que, sin importar cuál fuera mi decisión final, tendría que ir por el todo o el nada.

—Y elegiste, ¿qué?, ¿seccionarnos como un brazo gangrenado? ¿Es eso? —Reclamó Gustav con provisiones de amargura que no estaba siquiera consciente de tener—. ¿Es que al menos pensaste bien en las consecuencias o-…?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Pues no lo parece!

En un vaivén de emociones que cambiaban con la facilidad de un chasquido de dedos, Gustav y Georgie se enfrascaron en una discusión que llegó a los gritos y por poco a demostraciones de violencia física. Gustav golpeó un muro, y pateó una de las macetas que tenía ahí, con tal tino que ésta rodó y cayó por el borde hasta hacerse añicos en la acera.

—Mierda —maldijo Georgie al asomarse para ver si no le había caído a alguien en la cabeza, y al asomarse por la barandilla el viento le arrebató la manta, que salió despedida varios metros a las alturas y después cayó en picada a la calle—. ¡Joder!

—Tenemos que entrar —sugirió Gustav, porque el clima estaba empeorando, y desde su posición elevada corrían el riesgo de sufrir un accidente.

Una vez dentro del departamento, un cambio radical operó en Georgie, que ignoró el castañeo de sus dientes y los pies amoratados por el frío, y empezó a caminar de aquí a allá por el estrecho pasillo.

—Gus, oh, Gus… —Recitó con creciente angustia, y Gustav tuvo que empujarla contra una pared para tener su frenético ir y venir e impedirle más movimiento—. Gus…

—Tienes que calmarte —luchó él por contenerla, pero Georgie apenas podía estarse quieta, y ello lo obligó a abrazarla con fuerza y restringir sus movimientos—. Respira… Estás hiperventilando… Georgie, mírame —dijo él, conectando sus miradas, pero con las pupilas dilatadas y una capa de sudor frío sobre el puente de la nariz, la bajista apenas su reaccionó.

Hizo falta de un buen rato para que Georgie se tranquilizara, y para entonces Gustav los había maniobrado al suelo, en una postura por demás incómoda en la que le dolían los músculos y las articulaciones, pero que mantendría el tiempo que fuera necesario si era por el bien de Georgie.

—Eso de antes… Creo que ha sido un ataque de pánico —murmuró Georgie, todavía estrujando entre sus dedos las solapas del abrigo de Gustav—. Eso o un preinfarto. Pensé que el corazón se me saldría por la boca.

—Deberíamos ir con el doctor, sólo para asegurarnos de que fue eso y no-…

—No tienes que ocuparte de mí. Ya no más —lo soltó Georgie, y Gustav se resistió una fracción de segundo en imitar sus acciones.

Rota su conexión física, Georgie se tocó las mejillas y suspiró. —En verdad pensé que jamás volvería a sentir un dolor tan espantoso como el de la primera vez que terminamos, pero creo que me equivoqué…

—Entiendo bien a qué te refieres…

Agotadas las palabras y las frases triviales, quedaron sólo ellos dos a la deriva de que fuera el otro quien diera el primer paso a lo desconocido.

—¿Funcionará? —Preguntó Gustav al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión—. Es decir, nunca hemos sido muy buenos en mantenernos alejados. Tú misma lo has dicho antes: Hace bastantes meses que estamos dándonos un tiempo, y sin embargo la evidencia sigue siendo que vivimos juntos y convivimos como pareja la mayor parte del tiempo.

Georgie tragó saliva. —Es por eso que planeo… ausentarme una temporada de Magdeburg.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Con Robert.

—¿A New York?

—Más bien a México. La última vez que hablamos ya se había instalado por completo, y me ofreció un cuarto libre por si me hacía falta.

—Oh.

A pesar de que la perspectiva de un quiebre total a su relación romántica era lo que Gustav definiría como una catástrofe, tenía al mismo tiempo fe en sus sentimientos y en lo que los unía desde apenas conocerse. Ya fuera el mítico hilo rojo del destino que los marcaba como almas gemelas, o que simplemente todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando contemplaba a Georgie (y sabía que era recíproco), Gustav se había mentalizado a aceptar esa nueva disposición en la que los colocaba Georgie y sobre la cual tenía certidumbre de no ser un final definitivo, sino una pausa temporal, una ruta a otro comienzo.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Llamarás?

—Yo… no creo que sea conveniente, Gus. Eso haría más difícil todo.

El baterista parpadeó repetidas veces para ocultar el exceso de humedad que insistía en acumularse. —¿Podrías al menos escribirme e-mails? Sólo para estar seguro de que tú estás bien y tener noticias tuyas.

—Eso puedo intentarlo —musitó Georgie, sin comprometerse a nada.

De la lengua de Gustav pendió el “te extrañaré” que a Georgie le sería imposible no corresponder por igual, pero él no quería manipularla ni ejercer sobre ella ninguna clase de chantaje emocional. Al contrario, quería que el tiempo que pasaran separados sirviera para apaciguar sus almas y volver a la normalidad, y que de ese modo, al reencontrarse al cabo de un par de semanas pudieran sentarse uno frente al otro y hablarlo con tranquilidad y sin rencores.

Al menos esa era la ilusión a la que se aferraba Gustav, y aunque una minúscula parte de su ser se resistía a ello y sonaba a lo lejos con señales de alarma que más le habría de valer no ignorar, él prefería mantenerse optimista al respecto, porque con un pie en el aire y el otro apoyado en una saliente elevada, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba para aferrarse?

—Tengo que ser honesta contigo del todo —dijo Georgie de pronto, y Gustav no pasó por alto el ademán nervioso con el que ella enrollaba un dedo en un mechón de su largo cabello y luego tiraba de él—. En diciembre, cuando me hospedé con Fabi, también me sinceré con él al hablarle de nuestros problemas y del acuerdo de separación temporal en el que estábamos atrapados… Y fue Fabi quien me retó a analizar lo que teníamos y a ponerle precio, ¿y sabes qué descubrí? —Preguntó, y se adelantó a dar una respuesta que pasmó a Gustav—. Que de haber estado invertidos los papeles, donde tú hubieras estado en mis zapatos y yo en los tuyos, te habría apoyado hasta el final… No habría firmado ningún contrato cuando volvimos del tour, y… Aunque probablemente nos hubieran demandado y la banda entera estaría hasta el cuello en líos legales, en ningún momento, ni por un instante me habría arrepentido.

Gustav se le quedó viendo fijo con los labios entreabiertos. —¿Me estás diciendo que sigues enojada por algo que pasó hace más de medio año?

—Sí, y el que le restes valor así sin más sólo me demuestra que no puedes ni por un segundo ponerte en mi lugar y comprender por qué me siento traicionada.

—¡No se trata de eso, caray! —Se exasperó Gustav—. En su momento, y dadas las circunstancias, elegimos de dos males el que menos daños acarrearía a corto y mediano plazo, sólo eso.

—No, Gus —centellearon los ojos verdes de Georgie con la dureza de una piedra—. _Tú_ elegiste por los dos, _tú_ me arrinconaste para firmar, y desde entonces…

—¿Qué? ¿Me guardas rencor? ¿Es eso?

—Rencor es una palabra que se queda corta…

—Pues dilo y ya está, ¡di que me odias! —Gruñó éste, mordiéndose los nudillos lacerados—. Pero antes tendrás que enterarte que tampoco fue fácil para mí, pero firmé porque quería jugar a la segura.

—Bravo, Gus —se burló Georgie con una sonrisa sardónica—. Apostaste por la banda y por tenerme escondida, ¿y qué tienes ahora? Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Qué buena jugada…

Gustav bufó y bajó el mentón, fijando la vista en las heridas recientes en sus falanges y en lo proverbial que era encontrarse de manos vacías en más de un sentido. Por miedo a perder lo que tenía era que se había contenido a luchar, en su lugar conformándose con proteger receloso a Georgie, sin concebir que ella quería más que secretismo detrás de cuatro paredes, y que lo conseguiría con él o sin él.

—No es tarde para volver a intentarlo —dijo Gustav en un único salto de fe, que en el pasado le habría bastado a Georgie como promesa de su valor, pero que en tiempo presente no tenía peso alguno.

—Es tarde —enunció Georgie con desapego, apoyando el mentón en una rodilla y llorando—. Es el segundo strike, nuestro segundo rompimiento, cuando tal vez no debió de haber existido siquiera un primero, pero por lo que entiendo, ninguno de los dos aprende de sus errores.

—No seas cruel —dijo Gustav, llorando por igual.

—¿Y por qué no? —Desafió ella su petición—. Hace el dolor más soportable…

—Es que… No es justo… Tú siempre decides… Cuándo, dónde, y me arrastras contigo. ¿Has considerado siquiera que yo prefiera luchar en lugar de rendirme?

Georgie apretó los labios. —Esto es una relación. No se trata sólo de lo que tú quieras, y basta que uno de los dos diga ‘basta’ para ponerle fin. Y en serio, Gus… Estoy tan, pero tan cansada… Lo nuestro ha cobrado su cuota, y me siento drenada de fuerzas. Fue bueno mientras duró, y también tuvo sus partes malas… No puedo afirmar del todo que me siento feliz por el resultado, pero al menos… Ahora puedo respirar. —Y para enfatizar su punto, Georgie inhaló a profundidad y después exhaló con la misma carga de intensidad.

—¿Así que vas muy en serio con esto?

— _Muy_ en serio —asintió Georgie—. todavía hay puntos por tomar en cuenta, detalles por ultimar, pero… es lo que quiero, y me mantendré firme en ello.

Gustav obvio el mencionar cuáles serían sus arreglos de vivienda, porque hacía bastante que técnicamente vivía con Georgie, y dudaba que ella tuviera contemplado mantenerlo tan cerca en su vida. E incluso sin la banda, quedaba de por medio lo que los unía, que de pronto era un todo transformado en nada si endurecía el corazón y optaba por desechar los despojos de su relación.

—¿Qué será de nosotros? —Presionó Gustav, que eliminando por descarte las cuestiones superfluas y los temas prácticos, todavía quedaban ellos dos, si no como novios, al menos como los mejores amigos.

—No lo sé… Hay asuntos por tratar, ¿no?

—Recogeré mis cosas y me iré…

—No, no… —Suspiró Georgie—. No es necesario que te apresures. No te lanzaré a la calle ni nada por el estilo. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que te plazca. De cualquier modo yo… Uhm, ya tengo mis boletos de avión para México, y Robert me espera de aquí a tres días, así que tendrás este sitio para ti solo en lo que buscas algo mejor.

—¿Tres días? —Reiteró Gustav el dato con desasosiego patente.

—Tres días. Sí. Y sin fecha de regreso… Lo digo en serio; Quédate aquí y busca con calma un departamento. Al regresar yo haré lo mismo, y así podremos… continuar nuestras vidas sin molestar al otro. Que al menos sea una separación amistosa, en honor a lo que tuvimos y que tanto significó…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Gustav se permitió confesarle a Georgie lo que le rondaba en la cabeza. —¿Sabes? Esto se siente tan irreal… Y en lugar de preocuparme por lo evidente, sólo tengo miedo de Franziska, y el regaño ejemplar con el que me va a machacar cuando se entere de esto.

—Ya, que a mí me pasa lo mismo con Robert —le confió Georgie su propia desazón—. Presiento en mi futuro una larga e incómoda charla con él, otra con mamá una vez que la noticia llegue a sus oídos.

—Casi había olvidado a mis padres…

—Y no serán los únicos…

Mentalmente enumeró Gustav a la lista de parientes y conocidos a los que tendrían que dar aviso de su separación definitiva, y con cada nombre se hundió su estómago bajo el peso de piedras invisibles. En algún punto hasta tendrían que comunicárselo a Bill y a Tom, y se presentía que Bill no se contendría en recalcar cuánta razón había tenido él desde siempre en afirmar que no estaban destinados a durar y que en el proceso arrastrarían la banda consigo a su perdición. «Pues bien», concluyó Gustav para sí, «que la satisfacción le dure poco a esa zabandija».

—Tendremos que reunirnos cuando vuelva de México para poner los puntos sobre las íes —lanzó Georgie la invitación, y con ello en sus expectativas como único asidero al que aferrarse, Gustav se comprometió a aguardar su regreso.

—Claro —asintió una vez, limpiándose las mejillas de cualquier rastro de humedad—. Es una promesa.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
